mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge 47
Folge 47 thumb|[[Sally Acorn Anführer der Freedom Fighters]]thumb|[[Hamlin Pig Counciler]]thumb|[[Manic the Hedgehog Sonics Bruder]]thumb|[[Sonia the Hedgehog Sonics Schwester]]thumb|[[Nazo the Hedgehog Zerstörer von Semtex City]]thumb|[[Stok the Hedgehog Creepypasta-Master]]thumb|[[Geoffrey St. John eigensinniges Stinktier]]thumb|[[Hershey St. John will Elias Acorn helfen]]thumb|[[Clove Grandmaster]]thumb|[[Cassia Grandmaster]] Beim Council Sally: Elias, ich und die Freedom Fighters, die im Krankenhaus sind, weil Bunnie verletzt wurde, sind wieder in New Mobotropolis eingetroffen. Elias: Schöne Nachrichten...moment. Sagtest du gerade „Bunnie ist verletzt“? Warum das? Sally: Sie wurde von Mephiles angegriffen. Erkläre ich dir später. Elias: OK. Hamlin: Dennoch ist das kein Verzeihen für alle deine Missetaten! Sally: Was? Rosemary: Hamlin, halt den Schnabel. Penelope: Hamlin, bitte nicht schon wieder. Hamlin: Du hast New Mobotropolis ohne Vorwarnung verlassen und warst in Dragon Kingdom, Chun-Nan und Soleanna? Sally: Ja. Hamlin: Es hieß, wenn überhaupt, dann nur Dragon Kingdom! Doch du verlängerst deine Reise, als würde dir deine Heimatstadt einen Dreck kümmern und Eggman hätte währenddessen angreifen können! Sally: Counciler Hamlin, nein. Eggman war leider uns immer auf den Fersen. (Folge 35) Hamlin: So?! Das heißt, dass er dir nach New Mobotropolis gefolgt ist?! Isabella: Warum bist du Counciler? Sally: So extrem meinte ich es nicht. Hamlin: Aha. Chuck: Hamlin, kannst du diesen Quatsch lassen? Hamlin: Ich habe sie! Wo warst du gestern zwischen 16 Uhr und 16:05 Uhr? Rosemary: Jetzt wird es selbst mir zu lächerlich. Elias: HAMLIN! Hamlin: Ja? Elias: Sally hat das Richtige getan: Das Volk beschützt! Hamlin: Aber... Elias: Fall abgeschlossen. Hamlin: Schei*e! Sally: Danke. Sally geht raus Draußen im Park Manic: Langweilig. Sonia: Kannst du aufhören zu nerven? Ich versuche, Musik zu hören. Manic: Draußen bei der schönen Natur? Sonia: Ja. Manic: Ich habe eine Idee. Sonia: Welche? Manic: Wie wärs, wenn Sonic Underground wieder auf Tour geht? Sonia: Ich kann das nicht annehmen... Manic: Oh...ok. Sonia: ...ohne zuzusagen. Manic: Was? Dann steh auf! Es wird wieder Zeit für Rock 'N Roll! Sonia: Aber erstmal muss Sonic zurückkommen. Und meine Haare müssen gekämmt werden. Manic: OK. Auf Mount Mobius Nazo: Enerjak ist endlich nicht mehr da. (Folge 29) Ich werde mein Versprechen, dass ich Sonic gab, nicht einlösen. Ich werde weiterhin versuchen, den Planeten ein bisschen zu zerstören. Und das nur aus Spaß und Langeweile. Ein Erdbeben ist auf dem Berg und ein grüner Igel steht vor Nazo Nazo: Was ist das? Wer bist du? ???: Mein Name ist Stok. Und was ich plane....ist was tolles. Möchtest du mitmachen? Nazo: Habe ich überhaupt...? Stok: Ausgezeichnet! Dann komm! Nazo: HALT! Was planst du? Stok: Ich will der Welt eine Botschaft verkünden...eine creepige! Nazo: Das bist du gerade auch. Aber was für eine? Stok: Wirst du noch sehen! Stok teleportiert sich mit Nazo weg. Beim Secret HQ Geoffrey: Gut. Wir haben einen Raum zumindest gefunden. Hershey: Der König möchte am Liebsten den Royal Secret Service zum neuen Leben erwachen. Doch wir brauchen mehr als nur wir zwei. Also... Geoffrey: Ja? Hershey: Müssen wir unsere alten Kollegen zusammentrommeln. Doch das wird schwierig. Geoffrey: Ich nehme... Hershey: Du nimmst Valdez. Geoffrey: Magst du etwa schwarzen Humor? Denn wie jeder weiß, ist Valdez nicht mehr. Hershey: Geoffrey, ich habe dir noch was verschwiegen. Er lebt noch. Er ist beim Shinobi Clan in Dragon Kingdom. Geoffrey: Dann gehe ich zu Valdez und du zu Wombat Stu. Hershey: Genau so ist es. Heavy und Bomb wollen ja nicht mehr. In Dragon Kingdom beim Shinobi Clan Constant Vigil: Shinobi-Mitglieder, morgen ist das Fest. Also arbeitet bei dem Fest nicht diskret, sondern feiert. Espio: Roger. Liza: Natürlich. Valdez: OK. Espio und Liza werden unsichtbar und verschwinden, während noch vor der Bride steht und sie anguckt. CV: Valdez? Alles OK? Valdez: Ja. Liza: Bride, es möchte jemand sich mit ihnen unterhalten! CV: Wer? Liza geht nach draußen und holt Geoffrey rein Geoffrey: Hallo Bride des Shinobi Clans! Ich bin... CV: Geoffrey St. John. Ihr plant gerade den Wiederaufbau des Royal Secret Services. Geoffrey: Der bei euch nicht mehr so secret ist. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Valdez wieder einsteigen kann. CV: Valdez? Hmmm....ok. Aber nur, wenn du Naugus nicht in sowas reinziehst! Geoffrey: Naugus habe ich abgeschlossen! CV: Gut. Valdez ist in deinem Team. Wenn er will. Valdez: Wenn du der Anführer bist, dann nicht. Geoffrey: Dann ist heute dein Glückstag. Ich bin nicht mehr der Anführer. Hershey ist die Anführerin. Valdez: Was? Dann bin ich gerne dabei. Geoffrey: Willkommen zurück! In Downunda Walt: Bill hat uns weitere Daten zum Eggman Empire geschickt! Barby: Gut so! Guru: Eggman sollte mal lieber mal Frieden schließen. Wombat Stu: Wozu? Wir verzeihen ihn nicht. Barby: Ja. Er ging schon zu weit! Walt: Wer ist das? Barby: Das ist Hershey. Wombat Stu: Was? Hershey: Verzeihung, störe ich? Guru: Gewiss nicht. Hershey: Darf ich mich mit Wombat Stu alleine unterhalten? Barby: Kein Problem, mate! Hershey geht mit Wombat Stu raus. Stu: Was ist denn Hershey? Hershey: Wir reformieren den Royal Secret Service und wollte dich fragen, ob du wieder beitreten möchtest? Stu: Ich? Hershey: Es ist nur nebenbei. Du kannst also auch hier bleiben. Stu: OK. Ich trete dem Secret Service wieder bei! Hershey: Danke. Hershey geht wieder nach Hause. Bei Eggman Eggman: Solaris wurde vernichtet. ICH HASSE SCHLECHTE NEUIGKEITEN! Clove und Cassia kommen rein Eggman: Ahhhhh...Grandmaster Cassia und Clove! Wie geht’s euch denn? Cassia: Mir geht’s ganz gut. Clove: Genauso. Eggman: Gefallen dir die kybernetischen Teile Cassia? Cassia: JA! Die sind cool! Clove: … Eggman: Aber was macht ihr hier? Clove: Wir sind hier, weil wir ihnen sagen wollten, dass die Grandmaster Duck Platypus, Lien-Da, Mordred Hood, Shangxin und Thunderbolt versagt haben. Alle haben versagt. Eggman: Das habe ich befürchtet. Egal. Geht wieder an die Arbeit ihr Beide! Clove: OK. Clove geht Cassia raus. Cassia: Clove, was ist los? Du bist mir zu ruhig. Clove: Du magst die kybernetischen Teile auf deinem Gesicht? Cassia: Ja? Wieso? Clove: Weißt du was passiert, wenn wir zu viel falsch machen? Cassia: Nein. Was denn? Clove: -guckt traurig- Versprich mir, nichts falsch zu machen! Cassia: Das werde ich. Aber hör auf, dich um mich zu sorgen! Clove: Es ist natürlich Cassia. Ich werde versuchen, dich zu beschützen, egal was es mich kosten mag. Wir haben gesehen, was bei den Anderen los war! Sonic taucht in der nächsten Folge wieder auf. Kategorie:Folgen